girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2010-09-10 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . "[http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/120323.html Blast!]" --Zolula Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Zola VS Higgs and Zeetha looks like we will have a nice fight and hopefully learn something about Higgs now. Agge.se 10:43, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :What with Zeetha protective of Agatha, & Higgs wanting to show off for Zeetha, Blondey is in for a world of hurt.--Bosda Di'Chi 13:04, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for correcting my spelling Bosda. I don't think Higgs wants to show of to anyone so far he has only fought when ha had to but when he had to he did whit spectacular result. Agge.se 14:12, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Do you notice Zeetha suddenly only has four fingers on her hand? She had five when we last saw her. -Sir Chaos 14:11, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :do you mean Zola rather than Zeetha? I wonder if something she was holding perhaps blew up. A marshmallow gun, possibly? Nfgusedautoparts 15:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Right, it´s Zola, not Zeetha. There´s no blood, though... weird. -Sir Chaos 15:27, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :: An arc like that should have cauterized the wound, and/or burned the finger off. Looks maybe like the index finger? Elmegil 17:20, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: When I first looked it didn't look like Zolula had lost a finger. So I looked again. Indeed only four digits showing. However, unless Zola was born with a freakishly long pinky finger, then its the pinky finger we don't see. That finger is probably hidden by the other hand holding the injured one. The damage seems to have been done between the thumb and pointing finger but lost digit. Boy that must smart. --Rej ¤¤? 00:35, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::On third look maybe Zolula did lose the trigger finger. Did Lu's marshmallow gun have a booby trap? --Rej 00:54, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Zola seems to be having a lot more trouble with her copy of Lu than she expected -- we've already seen that the copy is not just a "data" copy - the copy talked to Lu-Agatha at first. I'll bet Zola's Lu-copy is waging a misinformation campaign - taking advantage of and magnifying Zola's arrogance. Tiny bits of info that are flipped or missing - deadly when you're screwing around with the things that sparks mess about with - just not flipping that last isolation switch, or mis-selecting the highest voltage tap of the transformer, or disconnecting the ground first on a hot circuit,.... One thing I've wondered ever since Clank-Lu was created -- when a copy of Lu is in a non-spark mind, can it really act as a spark? I'd say no - and I think it may be that one crucial d'oh! that Lu (and Pinky) has overlooked. Having a copy of Lu in her mind doesn't turn Pinky into a spark - lots of dangerous knowledge: yes, spark: no. And the way sparks tend to create things, a lot of the time they just work on the fly - a lot of what they need they just make -- I'll bet even if Pinky is tapped into her Lu-copy, she cannot really take advantage of much of the knowledge. A bit like having only a pile of bricks and no concept of mortar and none of the right thinking machinery to pop the idea. --Zerogee 02:20, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Why is Snaug missing a finger in the second panel as well? Were the Foglios having a lazy finger day? Synalon Etuul 02:23, September 12, 2010 (UTC) And is noone going to comment on the Illiteracy Reduction campaign there? Pretty effective I'd say -- never let it be said that the Heterodynes were not public spirited. --Zerogee 17:45, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I was going to say something about how much it amused me, but thought better of it. Then I decided, what the heck. Robert A. Heinlein was the one who came up with the idea of having everyone who wanted to vote solve a quadratic equation first. If you succeeded you got to vote. If you didn't solve the equation, or took too long, the booth would open for the next person in line and the booth would be empty. He never said anything about how the booth would get emptied, just that it would be empty. He left the precise method up to the readers' imaginations. . Here I think we have about the same thing, just not as stringent. Billy Catringer 02:59, September 12, 2010 (UTC) : Well, having a nice handy source of freshly dead bodies is certainly a plus - along with the improvement of Mechanicsburg's population statistics. --Zerogee 01:42, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page